The Greatest Monster of All
by starlight10013
Summary: Squee is having trouble sleeping- he believes there are monsters under his bed, waiting to eat him! All Squee wants is some reassurance. But here comes Johnny! Will Johnny help Squee fall asleep, or will he make the monsters seem even more terrifying? Rated T just in case


Squee rolled over in his bed, his face dripping with sweat and tears were streaming from his eyes. He clung to his stuffed bear for dear life and cried into his soft fur. The young boy heard a tap at his window, causing him to jump and let out a small yelp. He turned over to his his neighbor, Nny, by the window, waving like a lunatic. He stopped, however, when he caught a glimpse of Squee's tear-streaked face, and promptly threw the window open. Squee was just about to throw himself under his blankets when Nny jumped into his room.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Nny.

The younger boy let out his signature "Squee!" and held Shmee tightly in front of his face. Nny cringed at the sight of the stuffed beast and smacked it right out of the child's hands. The bear was sent flying, he brutally slammed against the floor. Squee backed up and hit the wall. He gulped. He wanted so badly to retrieve his bear, but he was unable to do so at the thought of Nny stabbing his poor, stuffed friend again. "C'mon, what's got you so frightened?" The older boy took a step forward and tilted his head. Squee's breathing was smothered.

"There's monsters under my bed..." He said quietly. Nny scoffed.

"Monsters?" He repeated.

Squee nodded and looked down. "Shmee hears noises. They're calling for me..they want to eat my flesh and rip apart my limbs!" Nny crossed his arms.

"Baloney." He said quickly. "First off, don't believe _**ANYTHING**_ that dammned bear tells you! He is filling your tiny, easily-penetratable head wiith vile lies! Secondly, I'm quite sure those 'monsters' have much better things to do then wait under a cramped bed waiting to gnaw on the flesh of some kid who may or may not even touch the floor..."

Squee clutched the blanket tightly and whimpered. "But they're there!" He said.

"I don't think so!" Replied his older neighbor. Within a second, Nny had tumbled to the floor. Squee yelped when he heard a snap come from the skinnier boy's body as he hit the ground. He was so sure his neighbor had just dropped dead, but it was just Nny's clever (more or less "unusual") way of getting to the floor. He searched thoroughly under Squee's bed and brought himself back up with a grin of triumph. "No monsters." He stated. His smile then went twisted, much to Squee's dismay. "YOU HEAR THAT, YOU LITTLE DEVIL?" He looked down at Shmee. "STOP PLUMMAGING THROUGH HIS MIND LIKE IT WAS YOUR OWN. YOU SICK LIAR, SATAN HAVE MERCY ON YOU!" Squee heard Nny go on saying more disgusting words to his stuffed bear, some words so different sounding, he could've sworn Nny made them up!

Nny went on for about four more minutes, screaming wildly and even going so far kicking the bear against the wall, leaving Squee a terrified mess of a child! Nny soon finished his ordeal and turned back to Squee. He was panting heavily. "Do you see...now?..No monsters...not under there." Squee wanted to grab his bear and ask if he was alright, but he knew he had to deal with his other "friend" first.

"T-Thank you..." he said quickly. Nny twitched slightly at the words and stepped back. He didn't say anything, just stared. He had a crazed look in his eye. "B-But Shmee wasn't wrong! There are monsters, maybe they moved." Nny seemed to gain SOME sense as he began to speak.

"Not true." he said.

From that, Squee gained some reassurance.

"So there are no such thing as monsters?" He asked hopefully. Nny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, but there are!" He exclaimed. Squee's eyes went wide. Nny sat on the edge of the younger boy's bed. "You know, sometimes the monsters you're confronted with don't actually look like monsters at all! I mean, there are monsters with putrid fangs to sink into your supple skin, or horns to tear your eyes right out, but sometimes a monster could look as simple as a human!"

By this time, Nny was ignoring his young friend's obvious fear.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Squee hesitantly.

"Well some of the people you've come to know are actually horrible monsters! Your parents are a perfect example! They're monsters- DEMONS even- in a human form, come to torture small children!" Squee shook his head, debating that his parents truley did love him. Nny let out an annoyed sigh. "They're trying to slowly suck and drain all the life out of your vulnerable soul! They're monsters, all right! Disgusting, foul monsters who've yet to act with rhyme nor reason. And they aren't the only ones! All the kids at your school, pretty much everyone you'll meet is a monster! Especially that bear!"

Nny scowled at his last words. Squee was coming to a realization. Maybe everyone he's even known ARE monsters. But above all, Nny has been the greatest monster Squee has even known. The thought was making him anxious with fear, he began to sweat more and breathe heavily.

"Just remember, kid..." Nny began. "All monsters are just set out to devour your flesh and heart and make you a lifeless fool!" The young child was about to faint! But that being said, Nny actually believed he was being helpful. He walked over and climbed out the window, turning to Squee one last time before leaving. "Sweat dreams, Squee..."


End file.
